Together
by FerAmayaSnape
Summary: Un pequeño one-shot completamente Bamon y más que nada, un pretexto para escribir sobre ambos. Mi historia sobre como sigo soñando que será su reencuentro :3


Together

-¿Estas lista?  
>Jo lo miro y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Tomo aire y dio un paso dentro.<br>-Espera...  
>Alaric tiro de ella en un movimiento rápido, sujetando su rostro con infinita ternura. La beso. La bruja respondió el beso con una pequeña sonrisa.<br>-¿Podemos hacer esto rápido?- los corto Damon desde dentro.  
>Elena rodó los ojos con fastidio (ahora lo hacia todo el tiempo, o al menos, siempre que Damon abría la boca) y entro, seguida de Jeremy y Stefan.<br>El lugar era frío y las velas no ayudaban a darle un mejor aspecto. Elena no podía recordarlo, pero aquel agujero en el vidrio de colores al fondo lo había hecho ella misma.

Ahí donde Damon había aparecido, ahí debía volver Bonnie.

-¿Funcionara?  
>Caroline le lanzó una mirada nerviosa al menor de los Salvatore. Todo esto había sido idea de (Damon) Stefan.<br>-Lo hará, preciosa.  
>Enzo le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, recibiendo por respuesta que Caroline lo rodease por la cintura. Stefan aun se preguntaba que demonios tenía que hacer el pelinegro ahí metido.<br>-De acuerdo...- balbuceo Jo avanzando un paso.  
>Liv y su hermano también estaban ahí. Se necesitaba mas de un brujo según habían dicho. Liv lucia como si quisiera salir corriendo de ahí.<br>-Nos lo debes- amenazaron Caroline y Elena casi al unísono.  
>Tyler les lanzo una mirada de molestia, claro, estaba ahí para cuidar a su nueva novia.<br>Damon miraba todo el asunto con la ansiedad carcomiendole las entrañas.  
>-¿Quieren darse prisa?<br>Su botella de licor, que ahora parecía mas cotidiana que nunca, había desaparecido para ser sustituida por el oso de felpa, al cual abraza como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

Alaric, Tyler y Matt observan desde fuera, mientras Jo y los mellizos conjuraban su magia en idiomas raros al centro de un corro formado por el resto de las personas.  
>Habían pasado alrededor de tres minutos y nada. Ni un aire extraño, ni una luz, ni siquiera las velas aumentaban la intensidad de su flama.<br>_"No... Toda su esperanza estaba puesta en ese momento. No estaba preparado para perderla realmente_"  
>Damon sentía que el aire comenzaba a hacer falta, había demasiada gente dentro. Se ahogaría.<br>Liv se detuvo.  
>-Esto no esta funcionando.<br>Damon sintió unas enfermizas ganas de partirle el cuello.  
>-Hey...- sintió que Caroline lo sujetaba por el brazo.<br>-Tienes que seguir intentando  
>Jeremy parecía apunto de sufrir un ataque de algo.<br>-Necesitamos un vínculo mucho más fuerte- comento Luke que, junto con Jo, se habían detenido.  
>-Damon...- Stefan lo miro como una madre que reprende a su hijo.<br>-No- el mayor de los Salvatore negó rotundamente. Ya lo habían intentado en un comienzo; arrancarle el oso de las manos, pero no había funcionado. Damon no iba a soltarlo.  
>-Damon, ni siquiera es tuyo.<br>Elena le lanzo una mirada de odio. Claro, debía estar pensando que él era un egoísta, pero eso era algo que justo ahora poco le importaba.  
>-Mi sangre.<br>Damon se acerco, tomando la navaja que por algún motivo reposaba en la mesa de piedra frente suyo, junto a otras pertenencias de Bonnie.  
>-¿Qué?<br>Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Alaric, hasta Elena lo pregunto. Pero él no estaba de animo para dar explicaciones a nadie.  
>Se hizo el corte, dejo la sangre gotear sobre una de las fotografías y volvió a su sitio, sin decir nada; sin soltar al oso.<br>Jeremy ahora lucía molesto.  
>-Bien...<br>Los tres brujos comenzaron de nuevo con su letanía.

Caroline se mantenía fuertemente abrazada a Enzo, sin prestar atención a las miradas asesinas de Stefan. Elena apretaba la mano de su hermano con fuerza, mientras que Damon no hacía mas que sujetar a Mr. Cuddles como si fuese el salvavidas que le impediría morir ahogado.  
>Fue entonces, que todas las velas aumentaron su intensidad, llenando todo el lugar de una luz naranja brillante.<br>Sangre comenzó a gotear de la nariz de Liv, y después de Jo. Tanto Tyler como Alaric quisieron dar un paso dentro. Pero Stefan los detuvo, no es que quisiera matarlas, pero al parecer estaba funcionando.  
>Luke fue el primero en caer al suelo, y Liv rompió el conjuro enseguida. Alaric había entrado al fin, consiguiendo sostener a Jo antes de que cayese también.<br>Caroline estaba sollozando sobre el hombro de Enzo, mientras al otro lado parecía que, de no soltarla, Jeremy le terminaría arrancando la mano a su hermana.

Damon sintió ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a su todos los presentes, de golpear la pared hasta romperse todos los huesos de las manos, y luego, encerrarse en su habitación por el resto de su vida.  
>Pero eso no iba a ser necesario.<br>-Bo... ¡Bonnie!  
>El grito de Matt alerto a todos, pero a ninguno más que a Damon. El rubio se había alejado unos metros corriendo, y todos lo siguieron.<br>Gracias a Dios que la puerta era grande si no, Damon y Jeremy se hubiesen asesinado en el sólo intento de salir.

La noche era demasiado obscura gracias a la ausencia de luna, y el aire soplaba con fuerza, revolviendo entre las hojas de los árboles y agitándoles el cabello.  
>Todos se detuvieron en seco unos metros antes.<br>Matt había sido el primero en llegar, ayudando a la bruja a ponerse en pie.  
>Pero Bonnie no lo abrazo, no grito de emoción, apenas lo miro. Sus ojos habían viajado directamente en la dirección opuesta.<br>-Bonnie...- Balbuceo Jeremy que apenas era capaz de dar un paso al frente, sin embargo, Bonnie tampoco estaba mirándolo.  
>En realidad, miraba un centímetro más a la derecha.<br>Damon también la miraba. Sus ojos parecían despedir luz propia. Los de la bruja se llenaron de lágrimas.  
>Ambos abrieron la boca, sin dejar de mirarse, ignorando cualquier cosa que sucedía a su alrededor, ignorando que Elena y Care estaban por acercarse a abrazarla, ignorando que Jeremy parecía apunto de desmoronarse ahí mismo, solo existían ellos dos.<br>El oso de felpa cayó al suelo careciendo ahora de importancia, y el menor de los Salvatore se acerco corriendo, al igual que ella, sintiendo que el tiempo era eterno hasta que por fin pudieron abrazarse.  
>Damon la abrazo tan fuerte, que pensó que le partiría la espalda por la mitad, pero eso no importaba, justo ahora, valdría toda la pena del mundo solo por ese abrazo.<br>Bonnie enterró el rostro en su pecho, aferrándose a su chaqueta como si su vida dependiera de ello. Damon la mantenía cautiva entre sus brazos, solo deseando no separarse de ella nunca más.

Caroline miraba la escena con la boca abierta, al igual que Elena; al igual que todos ahí.  
>-¿Que no él estaba con Elena?- inquirió Liv desde el fondo, pero no recibió respuesta.<p>

Bonnie se separo de él un centímetro, solo lo necesario para poder mirarlo. Damon la miro y sonrió. Nunca lo había visto sonreír así, con nadie, y él estaba seguro de que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora.  
>Sujeto su rostro color caramelo en sus manos, sin dejar de mirarla en ningún momento.<br>Ninguno hablo, no era necesario, el silencio lo decía todo. El vampiro limpio las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas con los pulgares. Bonnie sonrió.  
>Hubiese sido prudente esperar a otro momento a otro lugar, pero ninguno de los dos se sintió capaz.<br>Sin soltar su rostro, Damon acorto la distancia, buscando sus labios desesperadamente. Bonnie respondió enseguida, tirando de su chaqueta; necesitaba sentirlo cerca, completamente parte de ella.

Caroline se había llevado las manos al rostro, con un pequeño gritito mientras que Elena tenía una expresión rara; en el fondo dolía, en verdad dolía.  
>La expresión de Jeremy era imposible de descifrar, pero cualquiera diría que solo esperaba poder asesinar a ambos.<p>

Damon podría pasar toda su vida así, no le importaba el aire, no quería respirar si eso implicaba dejar de besarla, sin embargo, Bonnie término por romper el beso lentamente. Pero se alejo apenas nada.  
>El vampiro presiono su frente contra la suya.<br>-Hay que ir a otro sitio...- susurro para que solo ella pudiese escucharlo.  
>Bonnie asintió con los ojos cerrados. Damon sonrió, y la rodeo por la cintura. Al segundo siguiente, ambos habían desaparecido.<p>

Caroline parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca, mientras que Enzo no hacia mas que contener las ganas de comenzar a reír. Jeremy se había ido, sin decir nada, solo corriendo como poseído mientras que el resto estaba de pie, petrificados, sin decir una palabra.  
>Stefan miro a Elena un segundo.<br>-¿Estas bien?  
>Ella lo miro, había algo parecido a una lágrima en su rostro.<br>-No lo se... 

* * *

><p>Bonnie sintió el suelo firme debajo de sus pies cuando se detuvieron, pero a pesar de ello, no lo soltó, no se alejó un solo centímetro de él.<br>-Hey...  
>El vampiro sujeto su barbilla, levantando su rostro para poder mirar esos ojos chocolate. -Estas de vuelta...- susurro suavemente, como si apenas pudiese creerselo, en realidad, no podía.<br>Bonnie se levanto sobre la punta de sus pies, hasta besar su mejilla.  
>-¿Que estamos haciendo?- susurró.<br>Sabía todo lo que implicaba lo que acababan de hacer. No quería lastimar a nadie, pero justo ahora, estaba muy segura de cuán rotos debían estar el corazón de Jeremy y Elena.  
>-No lo se...- susurro Damon que de nuevo estaba abrazándola. Se sentía tan bien tenerla cerca de nuevo.<br>-Damon...- comenzó Bonnie.  
>-¿Mmm?<br>-¿Que nos pasó?- inquirió ella con una suave risita.  
>-¿Nos volvimos locos?- susurro inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios.<br>Bonnie se quedó ahí, mirándolo, sintiendo su aliento acariciar sus labios, solo deseando que él la besara. Pero él tampoco se movió, y fue ella quien terminó eliminando la poca distancia, llevando las manos hasta su nuca, para sentirlo más cerca.  
>Damon rodeo su diminuta cintura, atrayéndola mas hacia si.<p>

Ese beso, ese beso era la respuesta a cualquier duda. Y la promesa de que más tarde podrían encargarse de cualquier problema; juntos.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, esto es lo que ha resultado de mis ratos de ocio.<p>

Esperó haya sido de su agrado y acepto todo tipo de comentarios ;)

Tengo casi listo un pequeño extra que resulto mientras escribía esto, así que tal vez lo suba pronto.

Un beso

Feer :3


End file.
